Final Fantasy VII Lost Memories
by LetMeLive
Summary: Cloud, just before going on his first mission as a Shinra grunt with Sephiroth


Final Fantasy VII- Lost Memories.

Cloud picked up the gun from over the counter. It was heavy. He noticed a sword behind the counter, he'd always-wanted one, and this one was huge. Easily the biggest he'd ever seen. His eyes glazed over the slick shinning metal, suddenly a flashing image appeared in his head. A tall man in black with long silver hair was standing in front of him. His hair swayed in the wind, it blew into his eyes, his sickly green eyes, but he just flicked his head and it was gone. He didn't look feminine when he did this either, he just oozed power and superiority. A huge elongated sword was fitted onto his back. The man must have been very skilled to wield such a weapon. He smiled at Cloud but it wasn't friendly, it was pure evil…………

"Sir, are you going to purchase the weapon?"

Cloud blinked his eyes. He was just staring down up at the sword. The image flew out of his mind and he was back to reality.

He turned to the shop assistant.

"Could I take a few practise shots first?" he questioned.

"Sure, but if you break anything your dead meat." Replied the assistant.

Cloud just smirked and walked to the centre of the shop. He grasped the handle of the gun firmly and moved into his fighting stance. He envisioned a malbro in front of him and began his mock battle. He ran forward and shot. The monster howled in pain and disappeared into a fiery red light. Cloud was impressed with the gun but he wouldn't buy it unless he could do his victory dance. He stood up, punched the air and swung his gun around his back. He pulled it off with aplomb and style.

"I'll take it."

The assistant was awe struck with the level of expertise the man possessed. It reminded him of only one other warrior- Sephiroth.

"A very good choice Sir, do you want me to wrap it up?"

"No, no I'll take it as it is, how much?" Cloud queried.

"Uh, lets see, um……… ah yes, the Machine gun-250gil."

Cloud fumbled around in his pocket and exhumed the money. He placed it on the desk and picked up his new gun. He placed it on his back and walked out of the shop.

His eyes blurred when he looked around. The darkness of Midgar city was such a contrast to the mako lighted shop. His eyes focused in after a while. Posters littered the sky-high buildings advertising weaponry or Shinra propaganda. Neon lights were dotted around and were extremely vivid in the eclipsed city. It could be night or day and Midgar would be a huge bustling city, cars going from slum to slum, people out trying to make a living by selling accessories or items on the streets, the air was heavy and stale and thick clouds of smog hovered over every slum. He stretched his arms and yawned. As his eyes were closed the image of the man came back to him. Cloud racked his brains but nothing came, not even a name. He thought that it must have just been a dream. He pushed the image out of his mind. He shook his head and smiled to himself. Today was his first Shinra mission and he was so nervous. He had become quite a powerful warrior and really wanted to test his skills. He was also serving with the great Sephiroth in his mission. It was because of him and Tifa that he wanted to join SOLDIER but obviously he didn't have what it took, he sighed and stared down at his blue uniform. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Sephiroth, he had never seen the man before but his skill and unsurpassable talent was renowned throughout the planet.

He shivered, a frigid jolt bolted up his spine. He crossed his arms and began to run towards the train station. He had to go to the Shinra main headquarters first. He had just received a message from them that he had to pick up his first bit of materia. He was hoping for some green materia like bolt or fire or even restore. He saw people training with green materia. It looked really cool seeing the magical power surging from the little green orbs. Bolt was his favourite. He loved the idea of being able to control something so destructive and the image of a fork of lightning crashing down on his enemy just filled him with a sense of power. He sat down on the train. It was pretty bleak and gloomy and if it weren't for the lighting hanging sloppily from the roof, the compartment would be pitch black. He was exceptionally tired. He rested his head on the window, the cold glass heating quickly under Cloud's bodyweight. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

_He was back home in Nibelheim; he walked through the archway and looked around the small town, the air was cool and clean unlike Midgar. The sun shone down on the hidden village and lit up the whole centre square, children were playing underneath the water tower. Nothing had changed every building looked the same including the Shinra mansion in the background. His eyes then fixed on the water tower. He walked up to it and saw two children sitting on top talking. Suddenly, the day turned to night and stars flooded the sky, the Nibleheim Mountains were now silhouetted against the deep dark blue sky. He then realised who the children were. It was Tifa, his childhood friend who he'd had a huge crush on and……….himself only many years younger. He remembered this night like it was yesterday, it was the night he promised Tifa to protect her always He frowned when he saw his weedy physique when he was young. He looked down at himself and smirked when he saw his slightly bulging muscles through the grunt uniform but the smile quickly faded, something was different this time; out of the blue the man appeared, he un-hooked his sword and raised it to Tifa. She started to scream, he just laughed evilly when he heard her mercy cries. His silver hair looked luminous in the dark and was swaying with the gentle breeze. Both Clouds just stood there frozen to the spot_

"_Why was this man ruining one of my most precious memories?" he sobbed._

_He swung and just as the blade was about to contact Tifa's silky skin he woke up._

"TIFA!" he screamed.

The others on the train were startled by Clouds unexpected scream He apologized quietly and went back to his thoughts. He wondered who this man was and why was he suddenly stalking Cloud in his dreams and memories.

"**_Last stop Shinra Building."_**

The train screeched to a halt. Cloud heard the sparks grinding on the steel tracks. Everyone gathered their things; one woman had a basket of flowers with her, which she was probably trying to sell to make a living. Flowers were really; really rare in Midgar and if Cloud wasn't so perplexed by his dream he would have taken a bigger interest in them.

Cloud was dreadfully confused at this point and kind of frightened. He stumbled of the train in a half asleep, half awake trance. He walked through the huge glass doors of the Shinra Headquarters and went up to the reception. The woman was searching through a stack of papers. She only stopped when she saw Cloud. She put her hands together and smiled. Cloud cleared his throat.

"I'm Cloud Strife, I'm here to collect my materia."

"Oh yes, just go through that door there." She pointed at a small door to her right. "The rest of your comrades are in there too."

Cloud's eyes widened, he was going to meet the legendary Sephiroth. At last he would meet his idol. He stepped through the door. His eyes quickly scanned the room, there were three other soldiers in Shinra garb, and they were sitting on large boxes, which were placed around the room. Their electric blue uniforms were the only source of colour in the tiny room. His eyes then fixed on a man in a big black cape.

"_No, it can't be………."_

The man turned around and smiled……….evilly. His sickly green eyes penetrating through Cloud's spirit. He felt weak and frail. The man flicked his long silver hair, which seemed to shimmer in silence.

"I'm Sephiroth." He said. "You must be Cloud. Are you ready to leave?"

Cloud expected a rough, frightening voice not this calm, controlled one. Cloud shook his head and realised that Sephiroth was a good man and his imagination was just running away with him. A good man, that's all.

LetMeLive- _so what did you think? I really liked this one everything just seemed to come to me as I was writing. I'd really like to write my version of Cloud when he was trying to get into SOLDIER but I felt I needed to write this phase first! Please review it and if you feel there is some way I can improve this fic or future ones please let me know!_


End file.
